


The Surgery

by Bitterblue



Category: Monster Blood Tattoo Series - D. M. Cornish
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had bothered to mention it would hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surgery

No one had bothered to mention it would hurt. This was, of course, patently absurd. She had come to Sinster to be cathared, and this necessitated surgery. The surgeon who had been most recommended had warned her that he used few drafts to dull the pain; the organs in question were delicate and the drafts that would let her sleep through the procedure would damage them.

She could hear Licurius's smirking laugh in her head, dry and familiar.

 _"What, did you think they would just magic it into you? It's called surgery for a reason,_ princess _."_

She felt them, sitting inside of her where she was sure there hadn't been room, but the glimpses of her waist she'd had at dressing changes seemed to be of the same smooth line she was accustomed to. Of this she was glad. It would have been an outright crime to spoil a figure like hers.

She moved, and winced, and found herself subject to Licurius laughing at her again.

"Hold still. I'll bring you your plaudamentum. I guess that's the way it'll be, now, eh? Always fetching you that stuff."

Europe smiled wanly after him. His place in her heart seemed to have expanded, just a little more, even if she was quite sure it was uncouth to love one's factotum.  



End file.
